


歌剧院与星云

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 四个年轻人，在伦敦六月的一个深夜里，在一座歌剧院中发生的故事。
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 4





	歌剧院与星云

“不，别，那瓶该死的酒放下。”Brian冲Roger叫到，因为后者正准备把今晚的第三瓶威士忌的瓶口塞进嘴里。

“你他妈凭什么管我喝不喝酒？我又没把瓶子塞进你嘴里！”Roger不耐烦地回到，显然他已经有点醉了。

Brian才不怕呢。“你最好给我记清楚这些酒都是你和Freddie一起卖掉那几件贵的吓死人的外套换来的，我们已经够穷了，没哪个新生乐队经得起像你这样的挥霍。”

显然Roger看起来一点都不在意：“我他妈才不在乎呢，我们这么厉害——”

Brian用一个手势禁止Roger继续说下去，因为他敢肯定他听到了一些细碎的声音。他们现在坐在肯辛顿某个不算小的剧院里，介于时间已经凌晨两点半，现在这里不会有什么节目的，更不会有什么人。但是他很快就意识到那是John和Freddie的脚步声，还夹杂着后者高昂的笑声。

“嘿！亲爱的们！”果然，Brian刚刚看到他们出现在门口就听到了Freddie的呼唤，他看了看眼前摊着的一堆书籍和纸笔，很快就意识到今晚他将绝对不会有时间或者心思应付这些东西了，于是他开始把那些东西胡乱地往书包里塞。

就在这个空档，他看到他们两个向他和Roger  
坐着的舞台走来。他感觉John的眼神一直在他身上。昏暗的灯光打在走在Freddie后面的他身上，同时照亮了第一排整齐又安静的红丝绒椅背。

Brian听到Freddie在问为什么他们俩在争吵，他早已预想到Roger会添油加醋地说出什么恶毒的说法来。果不其然，Roger开始抱怨说他就是个暴君，不肯让他沾一滴酒，全然无视倒在一旁的两个空瓶子。

John笑着说：“我可真害怕你一会儿出去就要买新车然后在专卖店门口就开始呕吐不止。“他说这话的时候依然看着Brian。他们都知道John总会语出惊人，于是Roger一边说“得了吧“一边摇摇晃晃地站起来试图证明自己没醉，但显然他失败了，因为他一屁股跌回了地板上，发出沉重的一声，酒瓶滚了几圈，停在了John脚边上，进入了那昏暗的光圈中。

Freddie大笑起来，他怜爱地摸摸Roger的头：“我们Roger真是个大美人，美人怎么能不端着酒杯呢？”Roger立刻抬起头来反驳，大叫他根本就他妈的不是什么美人，学校里面总有一堆姑娘排着队等着被他操，而Freddie无情地反驳说那只是因为那些女孩的母性光辉太过强烈。

Brian无奈地看着，但他其实早已对这种事情习以为常。此时他更多的是不解，为什么John要一直盯着他呢？他甚至不敢回过头去，因为他知道没人能在John审视别人的时候直视他的眼睛，那其中有一种奇怪的气势，温和但清楚地显示他不会允许你做出什么会让他不高兴的事情。Brian只觉得自己唇焦口燥，他甚至开始嫉妒Roger了，只因为他手里捏着一瓶酒。他感觉到John棕色的浓密的发丝的边缘处和空气中被灯光照亮的粉尘交织在一起。

正当Brian想说些什么打破他们两人之间尴尬的气氛的时候，他突然听到John问到：“Brian，你最近有没有写什么新歌？”

正当他如释重负地转过头准备回答的时候，他感觉有什么东西一下靠了过来，下一秒他就发觉那是John柔软的嘴唇。

Brian感觉自己的呼吸停滞了。他研究天文学，而John的嘴唇就像是他在课本上见到的星云一样，好像能把什么吸进去一样，根本就没有可能挣脱开来——

“天呐，天呐。”这是John放开他之后Brian说得第一句话，他能看到John整张白皙的脸庞都红了，他们都喘着，一个漫长的吻确实耗费了不少空气。

Freddie大叫到：“John你真的搞到了Brian！”而Roger还在一旁大笑着，现在他看上去完全清醒了。

Brian意识到什么不对，他缓缓地问：“你们两个都知道？”而此时Freddie已经开始笑了，他清亮的声音回荡在有着高高的，圆形房顶的剧院里：“我们当然知道，亲爱的，当然！你不知道我们的小亲亲John为了你付出了多少艰险的斗争！”

此时的John好像回过神了，他看着Brian轻声地说：“我爱你。”

而Brian不假思索地抱住了他。他感觉脑海里有个声音一直在重复“bewitch”，听上去像是Freddie的声音，但那好像是Roger说出来的，最后他才发现那是John一直在重复的。

或者说今夜从那个吻开始就失控了，但其实Brian早有预感，当他把John拥进怀里的时候他敢发誓自己从未笑的这样开心过，或者说预感从他听到John和Freddie的脚步声时，就已经暗暗出现了。Brian不知道那些观众席上有着红丝绒椅背的座位摸起来是怎么样的，他只知道John就像一团星云一样柔软。  
*bewitch：使着迷。

**Author's Note:**

> 建议午夜观看。


End file.
